It's beeen too long
by bookworm1287
Summary: after three years of being abused by Gale, Katnniss has enough and runs away back to District twelve, what will Peeta have to say? What will Gale do? and who shows up unexpectedly? may change rating later sorry about the mistakes, working on them
1. chapter1

It had been about two years since I had left behind my life with Peeta and had ran right into Gale's waiting arms. I still loved Peeta, but when he got tired of our routine life and when he had proposed, I freaked out, so I told him it wasn't working out and packed my things to move to district two with Gale. It had been going good for about 3 months, when Gale had noticed me daydreaming. He asked me what was bothering me and when I didn't respond, he slapped me saying he could see it in my eyes that I was thinking about Peeta. I shook it off, knowing he had been right and that it was my fault for not answering him and for thinking of another man. Over the next two years,It had gone from a couple slaps to broken bones and deep tissue bruising. I had lost my will to fight back after he reminded me that I had chosen this. It was my fault that I was in this mess, and we both knew it. I now wasn't allowed to leave the house that we shared unless told otherwise or to go do certain errands, because people would ask questions if never I showed my face.

The day I left was just like any other day. He woke up in the morning, and set off for work, but not before beating me up and breaking a couple of ribs. I was getting really tired of it, so I decided to finally doing something about it. He wouldn't be back for hours so this was my chance. I packed up the hunting jacket that belonged to my dad and some things that I treasured most; the Pearl that Peeta had given me during quarter quell and the book of herbs that he had helped me work on. I just hoped that this could work.

I put the bag behind the front door and stood in wait. When he finally came home I was just finishing setting the table with our dinner. As we settled down, I could tell that he was drunk from the way he reeked of alcohol and the staggering in his walk. We sat in silence as we ate, then when he was finished, I picked up the plates and set them in the sink. I washed the dishes and went over to sit in front of our fireplace as I did every night. He got up and left, saying he would be back later. He always went out for a drink, and probably to go screw a hooker or something, but I couldn't care less. As long as he wasn't hitting me, I was fine with him doing whatever. He wasn't the man he used to be, so it didn't hurt anymore knowing that he would do these things. Sure it hurt that he was supposed to love me and be there for me, but for now, I was just glad he forgot his usual beating that normally took place after dinner before he left. It made it easier to get around and made me coherent enough to set my plan to work.

I waited about ten minutes just to be sure he was gone and took off out the door, grabbing my bag and running to the train station. Once it took off, I was able to begin to relax and go to sleep, dreaming of what was waiting at the end of the train ride.

I woke up as the train rolled into the station in district twelve and let myself think about the possibilities of not being welcome before pushing that thought away. I didn't need acceptance, I knew that Peeta must hate me, but this was still my home. I still belonged here.

I got off the train and looked around at the district. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it, but apparently I did, a lot. I walked down the road and looked at how different it looked. There had been definite work on the buildings. The bakery was standing in its usual spot,but it was way bigger. There was some houses built around, and some of the miscellaneous shops were back where they used to be, but it was cleaner. The buildings were in the best shape I had seen in all the years I lived here.

As I walked over to the house that I hadn't resided in almost three years, I thought about what everyone's reactions would be when they saw me. Would they be happy? Would they be angry at me for thinking it would be okay for me to just come home after almost three years?

I didn't have to wonder long, because I heard a gasp and looked up just in time to see the face I had missed so much. Peeta was sitting right there, looking straight at me from the doorway of the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there memorizing every one of his features as I thought of every time those strong arms had held me, every time those eyes had captured mine. I knew I still loved him, hell I had never stopped, but I was so unsure of what he could be thinking. I had just left him without any excuse and had run straight into another man's arms. I knew it would take time, but I swore to myself that I would win back his trust.

"Is it really you?" he looked at me with such confusion and hurt that I had to take a moment before responding.

I nodded before carefully making my way over to where he stood. "I'm so sorry Peeta, I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have left," I stammered regretfully as I watched his eyes harden. He nodded his head indicating I should step inside. I followed in and sat down at one of the tables set out for customers.

"I heard that you're with Hawthorne. Why come back?" he looked at me with such hurt that I wasn't able to stop the tears from falling.

" I was with him, but I never got you out of my head. I couldn't live a lie anymore, so I left and came home. I understand if you hate me now, but District Twelve is still my home," I wiped the tears away, trying hard to stay strong. I wasn't going to mention what Gale had done to me, Peeta didn't need to know. It was my battle, not his.

"I could never hate you Katniss, I just hate how you could just leave without talking to me. I would have understood if you had just said you couldn't marry me, but running away to him? How could you do that to me?"

"It was stupid of me. I should have talked to you, I know. I-I just was afraid that maybe you would have told me to stay, I knew that if I had heard that coming from you, I wouldn't have had the will to leave."

I expected him to yell or tell me to leave and never come back, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Peeta wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I yelped in pain and jumped back when he squeezed y ribs. I was about to say I was fine, but I knew it was no use. He was already looking right at where my shirt had ridden up, looking right at the bruises that covered that part of my skin. I was wearing my father's hunting jacket so thankfully he couldn't see the bruises on my arms.

Peeta reached forward and lifted my shirt just a bit more, looking at the black and blue spots covering my torso. "Oh Katniss, what happened? Did HE do this to you?" he asked, carefully pulling my shirt into place.

"It's nothing, really, I brought this on myself," I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Nothing? Do you really think that this is nothing?"

"Well, of course it's something, I just don't see where I got bruises has anything to do with you. This is my battle Peeta ."

"It has everything to do with me if the girl that I love returns home just for me to find out that she has been abused for the past three years!"

"Peeta?"

"Yeah," he said looking down, trying to contain his anger.

"Do you mean it? I mean, do you really love me?"

"Never stopped," he said strongly, even though he was as red as a tomato.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	3. an

_I know that it's been a while since i last wrote, but after cheer tryouts, I found out I was failing 8__th__ grade, and I'm getting my grades up, and to top it off, my friend was killed in a car wreck last week and I will be attending a memorial for him on Saturday, I will update soon, but right now I'm not in a good enough place to wright. Hope you understand, but I promise it hasn't slipped my mind. Xoxo-ace_


	4. Chapter 3

I stood up and felt his lips crushed onto mine and I forgot everything else. Nothing could bring my leaving this to justice. My lips molded into his and I sighed, deepening the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as I reveled in the feel of his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, puling us closer together. After what could have been hours, we pulled apart to breath.

As we regained our breath, a chuckle made us both pull apart.

"well, well, what do we have here, has our beautiful Katniss returned to us?" I heard Haymich say as I turned around to meet his eyes.

"Haymich, I never thought I would be this happy to see you!" I squealed. I rushed to him trying to act as though my ribs didn't hurt when I went too fast.

"Same here sweetheart, but you do owe me an explanation for just up and going like that."

"Later, I promise," I sighed, looking back at Peeta and smiling.

"Well, I was just passing by, had to go get something to drink, I think I'll just head back home now, bye," Haymich said as he walked out.

We started walking a little while later and decided that I would stay with Peeta so he could keep an eye on me. He was convinced that Gale would come here over night, so I just went with it to console him. Besides, I felt more comfortable near him.

That night I lay wrapped in his arms as he slept peacefully. I had tried to go to sleep, but the shock of being back with Peeta was keeping me wide awake. It was so hard to believe that only earlier today I was afraid to even speak without being hit, but now, now I had my family with me, and I couldn't be happier. Peeta was going to protect me, and I was going to practice and get my strength back up so I didn't have to worry about Gale coming after me. I knew that Peeta was going to ask questions, but that could wait. I wasn't ready for him to know everything yet. For now, I was going to revel in the feel of Peeta's arms wrapped around me. For now I was safe, and I could get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Waking up next to Peeta felt right. Felt like home. Looking up at is sleeping form, I reached up to trace his face. Trailing my fingertips lightly over his face, from is eyes, to his cheeks, down to his lips, then tracing his jawline, I re-memorized his features. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, not completely at peace, but more so than I had seen him in a long while.

"Having fun?" Peeta's remark made me jump and yelp in shock as I hadn't realized he was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, unable to keep my grin off.

"Just long enough. What would you like to do today?"

"Hmm, how about we go to the bakery."

"Sounds good to me, when do you want to leave?"

"In about 15 minutes? I just need to get ready real quick. Oh wait, I don't have anything to change into," I said, looking down at the borrowed shirt of his that I had worn to bed.

"Well, umm, I sort of never got rid of the clothes you left in my closet when you ran off," he said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Then why did I have to wear your clothes to bed? I know I left some sleepwear here."

"umm, well you know, I'm a guy. I couldn't resist the thought of you in my clothes, after all, you do wear them way better than me," he said with a guilty smile.

"Is that so Bread boy?" I said as I reached up to give him a peck on the lips. "Well good, because I'm keeping the shirt. Fifteen minutes, got it?"

"I'll be ready," Peeta said, getting up, and heading to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later

Walking to the bakery, people stopped to stare at the star-crossed lovers walking down the street hand-in-hand. I didn't let it get to me, reminding myself that I haven't been in District Twelve for years, so seeing us together is a surprising sight.

Once we were in the bakery, Peeta set to work on making my favorite; cheese buns.

"Want any help with anything?" I asked, standing up and walking to him.

"Yea, that would be nice, can you knead the dough? All you have to do is add a little flour and knead it like this," he said, showing me how to do it.

"Okay, that seems easy enough," I said, taking over.

After working on the bread in silence for about an hour, I heard Peeta chuckling over to my side. "Something funny over there?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"Oh, nothing, you just have flour on your face," he said, grinning ear to ear.

"And that's supposed to be funny?"

"A little," he laughed.

"Well how do you like it?" I asked, throwing some flour at his head.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" He laughed, throwing some back.

He reached over to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I reached up and lightly press my lips to his, then pulled away laughing. It hurt to laugh, because of my ribs, but it felt nice to have a good reason to be in pain. It's better to be in pain because I was laughing, not getting thrown into a banister. Peeta pulled me back to him and crushed his lips to mine.

We were so caught up in each other that we almost didn't recognize the man standing in the bakery with us. We probably wouldn't have if we hadn't heard him clear his throat. When I whirled around, I saw what made my heart stop. There, standing right in front of me was someone I hadn't expected to see ever again.

"Dad?"

**Hehehe, bet you guys didn't expect that. I'm trying to update very soon, so don't get mad… I might post some more chapters today if I get the chance, but I have to figure out what I'm going to do with this story. I have some ideas, but if anyone has any good ideas for the story, please tell me them love you guys, and thank you for your support! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

No No No No... It couldn't be. He was dead. Blown up in that mine explosion when I was just a little kid. He couldn't possibly be standing here almost eleven years later. I had to be going mad. That was it. I really was someone who needed that damn bracelet that said that I was insane that they made me wear back in Thirteen. I always thought it was ridiculous, but why else would my dead father be back here right after I came back home from almost three years of abuse. Was I even home? Was I just sitting in bed back in District Two dreaming about all of this? That had to be the answer. Maybe if I pinched myself I could wake up for this odd dream.

"ow."

"Did you just pinch yourself?" My father asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"wha-how-what's going on? How are you here? You're dead!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face as I realized that I was really looking into the face of my dead father.

"honey, let me explain. I never died, I feel so horrible that you went through all of this. I know what you are thinking, and no, I'm not some hallucination or anything, I'm really here baby, and my have you grown. I remember when you were so little. Where's Prim? Is she back at home? Is she with your mother?" He asked, looking as though he really had no idea what had happened in the past eleven years.

"Sir, Prim, she isn't with Mrs. Everdeen. I hate to break it to you, but she died in an explosion during the rebellion against Snow. She was trying to help some injured children when a bomb went off next to her," Peeta said quietly, a tear escaping his eye. I lost it at the memory of my baby sister's death.

I thought about everything that I had gone through since the mine explosion. Almost starving to death, Peeta and the bread, Gale and me hunting, me trying to keep us all alive, Prim getting reaped, me taking her place in the Hunger Games, Rue's death, me and Peeta winning, getting reaped again for the quarter quell, Peeta dying and then getting resuscitated, breaking out of Quarter Quell, Peeta being kidnapped, his hijackings, the rebellion, Prims death, me killing Coin, leaving Peeta, Gale's abuse, and now my dead father's return, and then as everything hit me full force, I felt numb. And then it all went black.

**AN:**Oh my god! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't written in so long! with everything going on (my friend's death, my parent's divorce, my syncope,and my niece being born) I've been so busy that I couldn't write, and to top it off, my computer broke, so when I got it replaced, I didn't have any way to write where I could upload until tonight when my friend [GRAYBIEL] (you should so check out his work, it's AMAZING) told me about a program I could use, so now I'm back to writing whenever possible...and thank you guys sooo much for the reviews, I hope you like the story, and just in case anyone was wondering, I went through, edited all the chapters, and fixed the plot up a bit


	7. Chapter 6

I didn't open my eyes when I awoke, but I did sit there listening to see what was going on around me. I didn't want to bolt right up to find that I was back in District Two with Gale and get in trouble for something ridiculous, but I also wanted to open my eyes to figure out what the hell was going on. Was he really back? But that was impossible. Wasn't it? He couldn't just be resurrected, and knowing what everyone went through with the capitol, he could just be a trick. Maybe someone was getting revenge at me for killing their precious president Coin. Yeah. That had to be it. He wasn't really back. He couldn't be. But what do I know, I never thought it would be possible for Gale to turn abusive, but look at where that got us. I wound up running from him fearing for my life.

I listened quietly for a few minutes taking in the sounds and trying to figure out who was in the room. There was obviously more than just Peeta in the room, and it made me wonder who else would be there. Even if my father was here, that wouldn't account for some of the other voices. I guess now was as good a time as any to just open my eyes and figure out for myself.

"Ow," I said, as the bright light hit my eyes. I squinted and waited for my eyes to focus on the group standing over me.

"Finally Fire Girl's waking up," said a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Johanna?"

"Yepp, it's me," she said with a slight smirk, yet her face revealed some concern.

"Katniss? You okay sweetheart?" Haymich asked with a similar look as the one on Johanna's face.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just saw my dead father,I think,after like eleven years of thinking he's de-" I stopped, focusing on the man behind Peeta. "Dad? Is it really you?"\

"Yea baby, it's me. I'm so sorry, Peeta told me some of the things you went through after the explosion. I couldn't do anything, I swear," he said.

"We should probably all sit down and explain what's going on here," Haymich said with a guilty look on his face.

"Why? Why should we have to listen to an explanation. Isn't it simple? My father left us to fend for ourselves and then we all almost died because HE WASN'T THERE!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder as I spoke. "If it wasn't for Peeta giving us some fucking bread when we were all starving one night, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Sweetheart, please, let us explain. Please. It was the only way we could protect you guys. If anyone knew where he was, the capitol would have killed everyone to keep us quiet. If they had know that I was apart of it too, I would have been presumed dead too," Haymich said, looking like he knew what was coming.

"YOU KNEW?! You knew my father was alive this whole fucking time and you NEVER bothered to tell me?"

"I knew he was at the Capitol. I didn't know if he was still alive. I did know there was a slim chance though," he said, taking a step towards me with his hands up.

" I can't believe you wouldn't tell me you even thought there was a possibility," I said, letting the hurt and betrayal wash over me. Peeta came over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I began to break down.

"Sweethea-"

"NO. Don't finish that word. Tell me right NOW why he was gone while I can still think somewhat rationally," I said as I felt myself begin to lose it.

"Well you know the plan for the rebellion had been going on for a while before you were involved, right?" I nodded. "Well your father, along with me, Mr. Hawthorne, Mr. Undersee, and a few others were all apart of the planning, and when a spy found out about a few of us, they ran to the peacekeepers, and Snow planned an "accidental" mine explosion that took out who they thought were the only people involved. They took the people that they needed from the mines and blew the mines up so it would seem that their bodies would never be recovered."

"Dad?"

"yeah baby?"

"Is this true?" I asked, as I slowly got up out of Peeta's embrace and stepped forward towards the person I had prayed to see again almost every night since the explosion.

* * *

"Yeah honey, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. If I had known, I would have done something," he said, opening his arms as he saw what I was doing.I stepped into his arms and for the first time in eleven years I hugged my father.

That night, I layed in Peeta's arms (my father was staying in one of the other houses in the Victor's village) thinking about everything that had happened. I began to go through everything I knew for a fact in my life, just as I had done during the rebelion.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am twenty years old. I won the Hunger Games. I escaped from the Quarter Quell. My sister Prim is dead. I think. I love Peeta. My dad is alive. My mother doesn't know. I need to tell her. Gale is abusive, and is probably trying to find me. He will probably be here soon...

**AN:** thanx for reading! I love you all for reading it this far! So now you all know how Mr. Everdeen is alive. But what will they do about Mrs. Everdeen? Will they tell her? What will she say? What will Gale do? Hmmmm... spoilers ;)


	8. Chapter 7

After everything that had happened in the first couple of days of my being back home, it was unanimously decided (behind my back might I add) that I be put on bed rest until my ribs and other wounds healed. They figured that the best person to take care of me would be my mother, so about four days after I arrived, so did she. My father stayed in the house he had been using and made sure not to show his face around her until it was certain I was healed so that my mother could deal with one ordeal at a time. After all, she was still depressed from Prim and was just finding out that her only living daughter had been abused ruthlessly for almost three years.

It took almost three months of physical therapy and help, but eventually my mother decided that I was good enough to get around.

"How you made it all the way over here and managed to get around at all amazes me child. Three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, a fractured ankle, and some minor internal bleeding, and you were walking around like it was nothing," she said one day after I had told her I was fine and that she should just let me go.

"It was nothing though. I've had worse without medical treatment other than my own home remedies, and I did fine," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't be able to say that dammit! No daughter of mine should ever have had to go through such a thing and then be able to honestly say that," she said with that fire in her eyes that I had missed so much."How were you not in agonizing pain this whole time though?" she asked with a curious glance.

" To be honest, I've been so used to all of this, that I grew used to the pain. Sure, it hurt a bit, but nothing I haven't felt a million times before," I said, not beating around the bush at the subject. She flinched. She walked out of the room grumbling something about getting a hold of that Hawthorne boy. I almost felt bad for Gale if/when he showed his face around here.

"You're cleared, but if you feel ANY more pain, you need to rest okay?" she said over her shoulder as she left.

"Okay!" I shouted to her with a grin

"Hey,can I come in?" Peeta's voice reached me as he poked his head into the room.

"It's your room too, you know. You don't have to ask permission to enter," I said, not used to people actually asking me for permission for anything, even something as simple as entering our room.

"Just making sure babe, didn't want to just barge in," he said with a slight smile.

" Well okay then, but no more asking to come into your own room anymore. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the smartass said, standing up straight and saluting me.

"Smartass."

"Duh"

"Well now that that's settled, can we please go out today? It's so boring just sitting around the house," I said with a pout that I knew would win him over.

"Well, it depends, are you cleared?"

"yes," I said with a big smile.

"Well okay then, well where would you like to go?"

"Can we go hunting or something in the woods? I kinda want to see if my dad can sneak out with us so I can actually spend sometime with the men in my life."

"I'll head over and see what he thinks, I'm sure he'll go for it. Wanna get ready while I head over?" He asked, pulling on a jacket.

"Yeah sure, if my mom asks, I'll tell her we're on a date or something."

"Got it. Be back in a bit," he said, reaching over and giving my a gentle kiss. "I love you Katniss."

"I love you Peeta."

* * *

And then he was out the door heading over to talk to my dad as I got my hunting jacket and one of the bows my dad had made. I figured I could show him how good I was now, since he hadn't seen me shoot since I was a child.

"So Mr. Everdeen, you must be an amazing shot at a bow if you're the one that taught Katniss," Peeta said as we walked through the forest looking for some good game.

"I was a good hunter, but not nearly as good as she is now," he said with a look of pride in his voice as he carried the six rabbits I had already shot. He was especially impressed I got anything with Peeta's heavy footfalls scaring away anything really good.

"Dad, what a lie, you were amazing. I bet if you tried again, it would just take a little while to get back in the hang of everything, then you'd be a pro again," I said nudging his shoulder.

"Well that might be true, but it would sure take some time. You may be a tiny bit rusty after three years, which I highly doubt with how well you're doing right now, but I haven't hunted in eleven years, It would take quite a while for me to get back to how I used to be."

"You'll never know until you try," Peeta said, handing him the extra bow I had grabbed from one of my old weapon stashing areas.

"I guess we'll know soon then," my father laughed as he took the bow with his expert hands, and aimed for a nearby bird. He readied the arrow, and took a calming breath as he pulled his shoulders together as the bow string pulled back. He stood up straight, closed one eye and took aim. He took one more calming breath then held the air in his lungs to stop the bow from moving as he breathed. Then he let the arrow fly. The arrow missed by about three inches and the bird took flight in fear.

"It's okay dad, that was pretty good after so long of no practice," I said, setting off to retrieve the arrow.

* * *

"Yeah Mr. Everdeen, better luck next time," Peeta said with a supportive smile.

Later on that day, we sat there, gutting our kill as we talked about what to do about my mother. We were talking about how to let her know he was still alive without giving her an anxiety attack, but what we didn't account for was that she would come looking for us and find the lights to my father's house on.

"Katniss, Peeta? What are you guys doing in he-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized who else was in the room. "wha- ho- whe-" she stuttered in absolute confusion.

* * *

"Mom, we have some things to explain, and we need you to sit down for this. Please. Hear him out. I know it's hard, and I'm so sorry about not telling you, but I wanted you to go through one ordeal at a time," I struggled to find the words as I realized how she may take this news. What I really didn't expect was for her to slowly walk up to him, reach out to make sure he was really there, and then embrace him like nothing bad had happened and it had just been a while since they last saw each other. Which I guess was partly true.

We spent the next four hours talking and trying to find out as much info about everyone as we could in such a little time before we all decided to go to our respective houses- my mother would be staying with my dad and me and Peeta went home holding hands, tired as hell, but happy that my parents were finally together again. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all...

AN: Thanx so much for reading this far! I'm really trying so hard to update as much as possible, especially now that I have someone I personally know encouraging me to write more.

[GRAYBIEL] (lolz, just re-saying it, so that you guys might check it out, I don't usually read stories like this, but this one "bloodbath" is freaking awesome! ) It's been allot easier to write more lately now that I'm not as depressed as I was last year, and I'm still sooo sorry for that long gap of no writing, but everything had gotten to me, and I couldn't find inspiration until now. **Now I need some idea on what to do about the Gale situation guys! any ideas helpe! I haven't quite figured out how to plan this out, so I really need some help! I have one idea, but I need some more, because it's just sooo overdone and stupid, so please help!**


End file.
